Percy Jackson meets Alexis Jackson The Lightning Thief
by Chloecleo246
Summary: Set at the after Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian. Percy and his friends get sent back ten years in time to read the Percy Jackson books with the gods. When another set of demigods appear, who is this Alexis Jackson and why does she think Annabeth is dead and why is she dressed like a the lieutenant of Artemis, and wait is that Luke Castellan she's with. Alternative Dimensions
1. The Begining of the End

Percy Jackson was sitting by the beach watching the ocean reflecting on the

war, he couldn't help but wonder if the gods had known how the future turned out would they do anything different, like get rid of the law that prevents Gods and goddess from contacting their children.

"Hey seaweed brain, what are you doing?" Said Annabeth coming over,

"I'm thinking, Wise girl" Percy said not bothering to look up,

"Don't strain yourself kelp head" Thalia said dropping down beside him,

"Do you girls have a reason for bugging me" Percy said rolling his eyes,

"No" said Thalia grinning "I just wanted to make sure you weren't blaming yourself" she said turning serious,

"Yeah Percy, you've been sitting here for hours now" put in Annabeth,

"I was just thinking…

'Gasp' from Thalia

"I was just thinking" Percy said giving Thalia a glare "That the gods knew Luke's fate but they did nothing to help him or try and prevent the war".

"Wow kelp head I've never heard you so serious….

Percy rolls his eyes

I guess Apollo and Hermes may not have told the other gods about Luke's involvement with the prophecy" said Thalia causing conflicted emotions to cross her face.

"I guess in the end it worked out" said Annabeth sitting down next to Percy.

"Worked out, WORKED OUT, LUKE DIED HUNDREDS DIED, I SWORE OFF MEN" yelled Thalia,

"I sorry Thalia, I didn't mean it that, that way" Annabeth said slowly,

"No I'm sorry I should have screamed at you, Annie you just trying to make me feel better" muttered Thalia, the trio sat in quietly reflecting on the war and their choices.

*Flash*


	2. Back in Time

Fifteen years ago;

"Mother Rhea always liked you best"

"Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters"

"You looked like a rock when you were born"

*Flash*

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and a few other demigods land in the throne room of Olympus.

"Ow that was my foot"

"Nico get off me"

"Oh hey Thalia didn't see you there"

"No kidding"

"Guys"

"Oi that's my arm idiot"

"Shut up, hey that's my foot genius"

"Ha not so smart now are you"

"GUYS" said Annabeth

"WHAT" Screams the demigods!

"Well there was no need to shout" mutters Annabeth "I was going to say that we have an audience watch us, and their gods and goddesses, but obviously you guys would rather make a fool out of yourselves" Said Annabeth angrily.

The fighting ends and the demigods quietly untangle themselves,

"Sorry Annabeth" the demigods mutter.

"Good" she said before turning to the gods "Why have you summand us? O great gods of Olympus"

"That's layering it on a bit thick wise girl" whispers Percy

"Shh" mutters Annabeth "we aren't in own time period, look around"

Percy and the other demigods suddenly notice that Olympus isn't broken, the gods are confused by them.

"Who are you" Booms Zeus

When five books appear and land between the gods and demigods, with a note attached to them.

Athena flutters forward and picks up the note and the books, she read the note eyes widening.

"Well Athena what does it say" Zeus all but screams at her his impatiens showing.

"It says

 _Dear possibly confused Demigods and Gods,_

 _I have sent these Demigods back in time to help make the future better, do NOT HARM THEM and yes spontaneous combustion is a form of harm Dionysus._

"Nonsense kids would feel a thing" mutters Dionysus, the demigods glare at Dionysus

 _Should you decide to test that theory the demigods will simple reappear and you will spend an hour as a mouse (I would have made you mortal for an hour but you're so old that you would die instantly._

 _Some more demigods will appear later, same rules apply._

 _Yours Sincerely Chloecleo246_

 _PS: Demigods, don't freak out when the other demigods get here I promise that none of them are evil or completely crazy._

 _PPS: Apollo and Will you may need your doctor gear and Apollo you may need to apologise._


	3. We Start the First Book

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, all rights and reserves belong to Rick Riordan**

"Ok, I guess we should read them then" said Annabeth " What is the first one called Mum"

"It's called Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief" read Athena "I will start then"

 **I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre – Algebra Teacher**

"How do you accidentally vaporize some Percy?" Thalia asked a little bit confused.

"Um… by not doing it on purpose" said Percy scratching his head.

"That doesn't make sense Percy" stated Thalia.

Percy shrugs

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"No one does" sighs the demigods, the gods frown 'it isn't that bad is it they think"

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That's actually pretty good seaweed brain" Says a surprised Annabeth

"Gee thanks wise girl" mutters Percy

"What was that Percy" said Annabeth eyes narrowing

"Nothing Annabeth" squeaks Percy, the gods and demigods bust out laughing.

 **Being a half – blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Is it that bad?" inquires Zeus

"It's worse" States Thalia looking him in the eye, the gods wince.

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

 **But if you recognize yourself in these pages** **―** **if you feel something stirring inside** **―** **stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You-

"Don't even think about it" snaps Nico

"Um I mean y..y..you t..t..total warned us Percy" stampers Travis

 **My name is Percy Jackson.**

 **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

 **Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yep, that's me the trouble kid" laughs Percy, Clarisse whacks him on the arm.

 **Yeah. You could say that.**

"See I agree with myself" states Percy smirking, the demigods roll their eyes,

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life**

"Miserable? Perce I am insulted" Grover states crossly,

"Sorry G-Man but I had to inherit something from the god of Drama" Percy smirks glancing at Zeus briefly.

 **to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our grade six class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight-mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading for the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Ooo sounds fun" Said Annabeth excitedly

 **I know it sounds like torture.**

"Hey" pouts Annabeth

 **Most Yancy field trips were.** **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher was leading this trip, so I had high hopes.**

 **Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he was cool, but he told stories and jokes and would let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"That's Chiron right" whispers Annabeth, Percy nods.

 **I hoped the trip would be ok. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Trouble is your middle name prissy" smirks Clarisse,

"You are so my daughter" Yells Ares, everyone stares at him "What I think"

 **Boy was I wrong.**

"See prissy, you can't escape it" snickers Clarisse, Percy just scowls at her.

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus but of course, I got expelled anyway.**

 **And before that, at my fourth-grade school when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

 **This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chinks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

 **Grover was an easy target.**

"Hey" scowls Grover "I'm not an easy target"

 **He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.**

Grover blushes and states at the ground

 **He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"You blew your cover for enchiladas" screamed Thalia

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her cause I was already on probation. The headmaster threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

 **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

 **Grover tried to calm me down. "It's ok. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"Yeah but not in my hair" mutters Grover.

 **"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

 **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."** **Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"It's not that bad now, is it Percy?" said Nico and Thalia curiously.

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.** **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

 **It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer" said the gods.

 **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele for a girl our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and every time, I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to drive a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Nervous breakdown my ass" mutter Grover

Hades groaned.

 **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"No that's Nico" sniggered Travis and Conner

Nico glares at them

Everyone shivers

 **She would point her finger at me and say, "Now honey," real sweet and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight,**

 **I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover" groaned Annabeth.

 **Mr. Brunner kept talking about the Greek funeral art.**

 **Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

 **It came out louder than I meant it to.**

 **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

 **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

 **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.**

 **"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

 **I looked at the carving and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"It would be that one wouldn't it" mutters Poseidon

"Yeah it would be" sighs Hades

 **"Yes," said Mr. Brunner obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."**

 **"Well..." I racked my brain trying to remember.**

 **"Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"God" shrieked Zeus jumping up "He was not a god boy"

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

 **"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"Good" states Zeus sitting down again.

 **"And... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"I told you, that you looked like a rock Zeus" sniggered Poseidon, Zeus huffs.

 **And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

 **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

 **"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"You, you just summed up that greatest war in gods history, in a few sentences" states Athena in disbelieve.

 **Some snickers from the group.**

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

 **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

 **"Busted," Grover muttered.**

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 **At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who every caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Horse ears" a demigod mutters.

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

 **"I see," Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered him remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

 **Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

 **I knew what was coming.**

 **I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

 **Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go** **―** **intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

 **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

 **"About the Titans?"**

"Yes Percy, it's your history too" said Annabeth

 **"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 **"Oh."**

"The famous Percy Jackson answer" said Thalia rolling her eyes.

 **"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

 **I mean, sure it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

 **But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I have never made above a C- in my life. No** **―** **he didn't want me to be as good he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took a long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He probably was" murmurs Hestia, the demigods jumped they had forgotten she was there.

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 **Overhead, a large storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was Global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school** **―** **the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

 **"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean** **―** **I'm not a genius."**

 **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"Grover your supposed to cheer him up" Nico states face-palming.

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

 **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head for home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to get kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Mama's Boy" coughs Ares,

"You live with your mum, dad" Clarisse states annoyed,

"So I am your dad" grins Ares, Clarisse rolls her eyes.

 **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends** **―** **I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists** **―** **and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

 **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

'A wave' thinks Poseidon 'oh no'

" **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

 **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see** **―** **"**

 **"** **―** **the water** **―** **"**

 **"** **―** **like it grabbed her** **―** **"**

"Brother" roars Zeus "you broke the oath"

"So did you" yells Poseidon

"What are you talking about" says Zeus nervously,

"Does they name Thalia Grace, mean something to you" snaps Poseidon

Zeus shuts up, Hades seethes quietly.

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

 **"Now, honey** **―** **"**

 **"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"No you never guess your punishment" yells Hermes

"HERMES" roars Zeus

"Yes father" said Hermes quickly

"SHUT UP" roars Hades

 **That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Obviously" sulks Hermes

 **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

 **"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

 **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Anytime Perce" smiles Grover.

 **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

 **"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

 **"But** **―** **"**

 **"You** **―** **will** **―** **stay** **―** **here."**

 **Grover looked at me desperately.**

 **"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"Like I said anytime" said Grover.

 **"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

 **Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

 **I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

 **Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

 **How'd she get there so fast?**

"She's a monster, Kelp head" mutters Thalia

"Shut it, Pinecone Face" mutters Percy elbowing her. The two glare at each other.

 **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

 **I wasn't so sure.**

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

 **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

 **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"It never is" sighs Annabeth.

 **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

 **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

 **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

 **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

 **"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 **I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Percy was polite, the world is ending" Thalia fake faints on Nico how shoves her off.

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

The demigods sigh, 'if only" they think.

 **I said, "I'll** **―** **I'll try harder, ma'am."**

"Percy" said Thalia slowly "you just said you'd try harder to get away with things"

 **Thunder shook the building.**

 **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

 **I didn't know what she was talking about.** **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

 **Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"What I have dyslexia" said Percy.

 **"Well?" she demanded.**

 **"Ma'am, I don't..."**

 **"Your time is up," she hissed.**

 **Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"You sent a fury after my son" roared Poseidon

"Brother, may I remind you that it hasn't happened yet, and you broke the oath" Hades said coolly.

 **Then things got even stranger.**

 **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

 **"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

 **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword** **―** **Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

Poseidon smiled, "Anaklusmos."

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

 **My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

 **She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"You'd think she'd drop the honey part now" states Will

"She never does" sighs Nico

Zeus blinks, Poseidon blinks, Hades stares.

 **And she flew straight at me.**

 **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally, I swung the sword.**

"How is swinging a sword natural, Percy" Annabeth questions

"I don't know" shrugs Percy "It felt natural, at the time"

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

 **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.**

 **She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

 **I was alone.**

"Stupid mist" said Annabeth

 **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

 **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

 **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Magic mushrooms?" Asked Hermes and his kids, everyone ignores them.

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"NO, that really happened Seaweed Brain/Kelp Head" Yells Annabeth and Thalia.

 **I went back outside. It had started to rain.**

 **Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who" asked the majority of the room.

 **I said, "Who?"**

The demigods bust out laughing

 **"Our teacher. Duh!"**

 **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

"The beauty of mist" Percy says sarcastically.

 **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

 **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

 **He said, "Who?"**

 **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Grover" Percy said solemnly "You are an awful liar".

Grover blushes.

 **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

 **Thunder boomed overhead.**

 **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

 **I went over to him.**

 **He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

 **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

 **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

 **He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"Now Chiron knows how to lie" stated Hermes.

 **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"And that's the end of the chapter" said Athena "Who wants to read next?"

*Crash*

Four demigods fall from the ceiling, two boys, two girls, all unconscious.

*Flash*

A girl with wild curly black hair, wear a huntress outfit appears next to the unconscious demigods screaming:

"APOLLO!"


	4. We meet a girl who wants to murder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, all rights and reserves belong to Rick Riordan**

 **Grover's POV**

 **Grover's POV**

"THE NEXT I SEE YOU, I AM GOING TO SHOOT YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE AND THEN I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS, YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU WHERE MOTAL BY THE TIME I'M THOUGH WITH YOU"

Serious angry was radiating of this girl along with a mixture of pain and worry.

"Who are you?" asked Annabeth typical of her always needing to know things so she can fix them

"OW" answers the girl before turn to glare at Annabeth, when she froze, fear started radiating of her with confusion, panic and concern.

"A an Annabeth?" she stuttered/muttered fear and pain were her strongest emotions, I know I should have mentioned she was in pain to the others but it was like I was frozen, my mouth glued shut.

"Yes?" Annabeth was now radiating confusion, when the girl started coughing, we continued to stare until she coughed up blood in which Will ran forward, despite his friends trying to stop him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern clear in his voice

The girl glared at him like how do you think I'm doing dimwit,

"Just great" she said sarcastically before sighing, "No I'm sorry that wasn't nice" she then moved her arms revealing a golden arrow buried below her ribs, Will blinks

"er that's an arrow of da-er Apollo isn't it" he said

"Yes, and I know you a child of Apollo, blond hair, sparkling teeth, concern for the injured, you gave yourself away" she muttered, rolling her eyes "Can you help me or not?"

"Yes but it's going to hurt getting that arrow out" he said

"I'm no stranger to pain, demigod here" she said waving and wincing in pain

The gods winced guilt radiating of them in waves

She suddenly seemed to notice where she was "Oh, I'm on Olympus aren't I? You look familiar, Will right?" collective gasped when around the room,

"Y-y-yes but how did you know?" he said confused

"From camp half-blood in the infirmary, right, and can we do this later my friends need help" she said annoyed now

"Your friends, should be fine, but we really need to get that arrow out" he said concern back as she coughed up more blood,

"Fine, fine, but they better be fine" she said grabbing his wrist briefly before her eyes rolled up and she collapsed on the floor,

"Miss, miss, wake up, dad help me" he said panicking, Apollo sneaks out from behind his throne and said "Pull the arrow out gently and then you'll need to be quick to heal her or she'll bleed to death, but I'll watch and help if you need it" he said quietly kneeling next to Will

"Ok, I can do this" he mutters to himself, before gently pulling out the arrow and moving his hands over her stomach and healing her, quickly his fear turns to relief as her breathes quietly, before rushing to check her friends before his emotions go crazy from fear to confusion, to worry, when the other demigods start stirring.

One puts her head up "What the hell, why the f-"the boy next to her puts his hand over her mouth "There's no need for language this early, Clarisse" he says mildly.

 **Clarisse's POV**

Wait Clarisse, but I'm is sitting over here.

"What the hell is going" I snap glaring at the Clarisse in the centre of the room. Of course she ignores me and turning to the girl in the centre that nearly died, I look up at the gods but they look just as confused as I feel except Athena who looks like she's cracked the code of life or something.

The other me is gently shaking the other girl muttering "Come on Alexis wake up"

The boy is shaking the other two, one of them (the other girl) wakes up "Jason Grace you better have a good reason for wakin-mhh" he shoves hand over her mouth, he then said "Bianca there's two Clarisses here"

"What?!" the girl Bianca looks around "Nico" she says blinking twice "is that you?"

"Bianca" Nico screams I catch him before he reaches her "Wait, death breath, we don't know why they're here" I say, he growls at me, and I glare at him.

"Right" said Zeus "I've had it with this game, he points the lightning bolt at the group the centre just as the other me, says "I am so going to regret this and pours water on to the girl Alexis? I think.

 **Alexis POV**

I wake up, causing the water to go flying back at Clarisse, "What is going on"

I spot Uncle Zeus aiming his lightning bolt at me, I splash him with water (it wasn't very mature of me see as I was pretty should this wasn't my time period, but hey you aim your weapon at me I attack you) before throwing a water dome around my friends, I stand up as Zeus yells "Poseidon"

"It wasn't me brother" Poseidon said rolling his eyes "Gods your so paranoid"

"It was me" I say ignoring my friends who were banging on the water dome, and I dropped the water dome letting the water splash on them cause Luke to wake up (though how he slept though Clarisse yelling I'll never know) "What's going on?" he said sounding confused.

"Luke?!" state the other demigods plus satyr in astonishment and fear

"Yeah, what?" he says

"You're supposed to be dead" states somehow alive Annabeth

Luke blinks "An-Annabeth, your alive" he stampers

"Yes, I'm alive, why wouldn't I be" she states clearly annoyed.

"Hush Annabeth" said Lady Athena "I believe these demigods come from another dimension, similar to yours with a few different details"

I blink I look around the room my eyes land on a boy who looks like a male version of me, I walk up to him and stick out my hand "Hi I'm Alexis Jackson daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, who are you?"

 **By the way the name Alexis comes from the Greek name Αλεξις (Alexis), which meant "helper" or "defender", derived from Greek αλεξω (alexo) "to defend, to help".**


	5. I meet what could be my twin sister

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, all rights and reserves belong to Rick Riordan**_

 _ **Special thanks to those who wrote a review.**_

 **Percy's POV**

I look at Alexis, she really does look like a female version of me except she looks older than me maybe 17 or 18, and I feel like the universe is laughing at me, just as I was getting used to being in the past the universe throws someone from a different dimension at me.

"That's it I've had enough of this, the letter said to read the book, so Athena starting reading again or give the book to someone else to read" snaps Zeus.

"Er Lord Zeus" starts Bianca "What letter?"

Zeus looks irritated and opens his mouth, when Athena starts reading again

 **Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks of Death.**

"Sock of Death, you don't mean –"Alexis started

"Yes" I said and shot her don't tell them look

"Ok" she said

 **I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

 **The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Miss Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"What h- oh right the mist" Other Clarisse said

 **Every so often I would spring a Mrs Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho,**

"You did seem like one Percy" Grover said

"Hey the mist didn't give me fake memories, I was entailed to some disbelieve" I said

 **so I almost believed them- Mrs Dodds had never existed.**

"Don't believe them Percy" one of the gods shouted

"I- It said Almost" Alexis snapped

Right she'd probably been though the same things.

 **Almost.**

"Five drachma it's Grover's fault" Thalia yells out

"Hey" yelled Grover back "I'm not that bad a liar"

All the people who known Grover burst out laughing

 **But Grover couldn't fool me.**

"Told you" sang Thalia "and pay up"

Grover huffed

 **When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate,** **then claim she didn't exist**. **But I knew he was lying.**

 **Something was going on. Something** ** _had_** **happened at the museum.**

"No kidding, kelp head" said Thalia

"Hey I was confused" said Percy

 **I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"Demi-god dreams are awful" other Luke said, gods this is weird

 **The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy.**

 **One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

 **I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

 **I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

 **Finally, when our English teacher, Mr Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Annabeth giggled.

"What does it mean?" Percy asked.

"A drunk person."

Then the room erupted in a burst of laughter.

 **The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

"Why am I not surprised" Thalia sigh.

Percy scowled

 **Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

 **I was homesick.**

 **I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"Did you really want that," Annabeth queried "I thought you said you stepdad was and still is a jerk"

"Well, he did have a visit from Aunty Em and since then he has been a lot nicer" Percy responded

Both Grover and Annabeth burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" Zeus asked them very harshly.

 **And yet . . . there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange.**

 **I worried how he'd survive next year without me. I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days in his faith that I could do well.**

 **As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

 **I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner told me about this subject being life-a-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

 **The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the** ** _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_** **across my dorm room.**

"You don't throw books!" Yelled Athena

"Sorry" I said shrugging

She glares at me, before continuing to read

 **Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin Verbs? Forget it.**

"Latin not so bad" Alexis said

The gods flickered briefly

 **I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

 **I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes.** ** _I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson._**

"Yeah that expression is the worst and the best" Jason said

 **I took a deep breath. I picked up my mythology book.**

 **I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

 **I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

 **I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr Brunner asked a question. A voice was definitely Grover's said ". . . worries about Percy, sir."**

 **I froze.**

 **I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

 **but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"Yeah I'd fail at that" most of the demi-gods said

 **I inched closer.**

 **". . . alone this summer." Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the** ** _school_** **! Now that we know for sure, and** ** _they_** **know too-"**

" **We would only make matters worse by rushing him." Mr Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

All of Percy's friends burst out laughing "If we'd had waited for kelp head to mature we'd be dead" Thalia said while laughing

 **"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line-"**

Instantly everyone calmed down as they remembered what happened that year

 **"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

 **"Sir, he** ** _saw_** **her . . ."**

 **"His imagination," Mr Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

"It didn't" Alexis and I say

 **"Sir, I . . . I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"You didn't fail Grover, I made that choice not you" Thalia and Jason say

Before glaring at each other briefly

 **"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

 **The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"NO you never give your position away" Hermes yells

 **Mr Brunner went silent.**

 **My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

 **A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

 **I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

 **A few seconds later I heard a slow** ** _clop-clop-clop,_** **like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

 **A bead of sweat tickled down my neck.**

 **Somewhere in the hallway, Mr Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

"I can't believe you couldn't find him" Annabeth said

Gee thanks wise girl I think to myself

 **"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn . . ."**

 **"Go back to the dorm," Mr Brunner told him. You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

 **"Don't remind me."**

"You won't believe how many times I've had to do exams" Grover said

 **The lights went out in Mr Brunner's office.**

 **I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

 **Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

 **Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

 **"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to get ready for this test?"**

 **I didn't answer.**

 **"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

 **"Just . . . tired."**

 **I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

"That wouldn't satyr's can read your emotions" Dionysus said

 **I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

 **But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"You're a demi-god, you are in danger twenty-four/seven" Jason said

 **The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr Brunner called me back inside.**

 **For a moment I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

 **"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's . . . it's for the best."**

 **His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic kidding motions with her lips.**

 **I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

 **"I mean . . ." Mr Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

 **My eyes stung.**

 **Here was my favourite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

 **"Right." I said, trembling.**

 **"** **Oh, confound it all." Mr Brunner said. "What I'm trying to say . . . you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"**

 **"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

 **"Percy-"**

 **But I was already gone.**

"Chiron needs to work on his pep talks" Annabeth sighs

 **On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

 **The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were** ** _rich_** **juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"I object, to that comment" Nico shouted "I happen to think I am someone"

"Shut up death breath" Thalia mutters giving him an electric shock

 **They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

 **What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

 **"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

 **They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"Talk about rude" Bianca said

 **The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"Psss Percy," Nico whispered

"What" I whispered

"Your best friend is stalking you" He whispered, half laughing

 **During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

 **Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.**

 **I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

 **Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha- what do you mean?"**

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Percy" Grover said

 **I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr Brunner the night before the exam.**

 **Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

 **"Oh . . . not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"**

"Yes what is the deadline for" Apollo asked

'You'll find out" Alexis said

 **He winced. "Look, Percy . . . I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers . . ."**

 **"Grover-"**

 **"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and . . ."**

 **"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

"Am not" Grover said crossing his arms

 **His ears turned pink.**

 **From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."**

 **The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

 ** _Grover Underwood_**

 ** _Keeper_**

 ** _Half-Blood Hill_**

 ** _Long Island, New York_**

 ** _(800) 009-0009_**

Dionysus grinned "I love watching them try to read it"

 **"What's Half-"**

 **"Don't say it aloud!" He yelped. "That's my, um . . . summer address."**

 **My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

 **"Okay." I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

 **He nodded. "Or . . . or if you need me."**

 **"Why would I need you?"**

"Ouch, that was cold Kelp head" Thalia said

 **It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

 **Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."**

 **I stared at him.**

 **All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

"Thanks Percy" Grover said

 **And here he was acting like he was the one who defended** ** _me._**

 **"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

 **There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

 **The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

 **After a few minutes clanking around in the engine around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

 **We were stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

 **The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

 **I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

 **All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

 **The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

"YOU SAW THE FATES" Annabeth yelled

 **I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

 **"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

 **"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

 **"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

Alexis snickered

 **"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

 **The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

 **"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

 **"What?" I said. "It's thousand degrees in there."**

 **"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

 **Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me.**

 **The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that** ** _snip_** **across four-lanes of traffic.**

"How are you alive" Zeus asked

"Maybe it wasn't my life line" I said

 **Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for- Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

 **At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

 **The passengers cheered.**

 **"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

 **Once we got going I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

 **Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

 **"Grover?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"What are you not telling me?"**

"Everything" he other demi-gods chirped

 **He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

 **"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like . . . Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

 **His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

 **"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

 **He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.**

 **He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

 **"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

 **This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumbs. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

 **"What last time?"**

 **"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

 **"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me, "What are you talking about?"**

 **"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

 **This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

"And we all know what happened next" Grover grumbed

 **"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

 **No answer.**

 **"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

 **He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"Morbid thoughts, Prissy" Clarisse said

"And that is the end of the chapter" Athena said

 _ **Please Review.**_

 _ **So do you guys want any romance in this story if you PM some pairings and I'll see what I can do, I do have some pairings in mind, but some other ideas would be appreciated.**_

 ** _Cheers, Chloechloe246_ **


	6. Introductions are made

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

 **Alexis POV:**

"Right" said Zeus "I have things to do, we will read more later," he then flashes out,

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves," I say, once drama Zeus has disappeared

"Yes it would be nice to know who you all are" Hestia said

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena," Annabeth said looking at our little group,

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" My male doppelganger (Percy) said

"Thalia daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis" Thalia says eying my uniform, which I pretty sure I wasn't wearing back in my universe/life.

"Nico Di Angelo son of Hades" Nico said

"Will Solace, son of Apollo" Will said

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," Other Clarisse said

"Conner an- "

" –d Travis"

"Stoll, sons of Hermes" they say together both looking at Luke

"Grover Underwood, Keeper" Grover said

"Now you guys," Annabeth said, still looking hard at us.

My whole group looks at me.

I sigh "Alexandra Jackson, Daughter of Ne- Poseidon" I say watching the gods slight flicker.

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes" Luke said give a quick smile

"Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades" Bee said slipping behind me

"Jason, son of Zeus" Jay said crossing his arms obviously not trusting them

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares" Clarisse starts "but since there is another me call me Rissa" she finishes

We stare at each other for a minute, when

"You died here," Annabeth says to Luke

Luke flinches "You died," Luke says in return shrugging, looking over at his brothers,

"Can someone please explain what in the name of the Gods is going on here?" Jay yells

"Well you and you friends come from a possible future for us, and so do you guys" Athena states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world "Now we will all be back for the next chapter" will that all the other gods and goddesses disappear.

"So" I say, "Who's up for a game of truth or dare? Or twenty questions?"

Everyone looks at me,

"It would be a good chance to get to know everyone," I say

"I vote truth or dare," Luke says glancing at me

"Us to" Connor and Travis say

Everyone except Bee, Annabeth and Percy vote for truth or dare,

We end up in a circle,

"Here are the rules" I start "No questions about the future and no writing information down" I finish glaring at the Stoll brothers,

"We could go in alphabetical order," Annabeth suggests,

"Sure," I say, "I guess I go first,"

*Flash*

"Did someone say truth or dare?" Apollo says

"GET OUT," I said

"No, I'm sorry for shooting you with an arrow," he says

I cross my arms; I still feel slight pain where the arrow pierced me, also this outfit is not mine, I have a vague idea as to why I am wearing it though.

*Flash* the rest of the gods flash it and Athena passes the book to Apollo

"Cool, I get to read," Apollo said opening the book "The name of the chapter is,

 **GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS**

"Grover how indecent," Travis said mockingly

 **Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

"Percy," Groaned most of the people in the room

 **I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"**

"Yeah that would freak me out," Bianca said

 **Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

"Tsk tsk, breaking promises Percy," Nico said

I see Bianca looking at him,

" **East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

 **A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

"She's the best," I say

 **Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five,**

Cue glares at Zeus who crosses his arms

 **and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program.**

"That poor woman," Athena mutters,

 **Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

 **The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

 **I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile.**

Poseidon smiled

 **My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

 **See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back**

 **Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

"A half true, smart" Artemis said

 **She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

"I bet," Said Annabeth

 **Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colours as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like mouldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

"I swear that apartment still stinks," I mutter avoiding Luke's eyes

 **Between the two of us, we made my mom's life hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.**

 **I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

"Yuck, hasn't he heard of cleaning?" someone say sounding disgusted

 **Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

" **Where's my mom?"**

" **Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

"That is how you welcome the boy home," Hera said

 **That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**

 **Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tusk less walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

 **He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mum, he would punch my lights out.**

"He beat you up," Annabeth cried out "Why didn't you tell me?"

" **I don't have any cash," I told him.**

"Greedy bastard," Percy said clenching his fists

 **He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

 **Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

"That's it his smell must cover up, demi-god scent" Athena said

" **You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

" **Am I right?" Gabe repeated.**

 **Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

"Gross just blech," Bianca said scrunching up her face.

" **Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose"**

"Me too," yell most people

" **Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

 **I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

"What a jerk,"

"This is why my hunters are wise to turn their back on men," Artemis said

 **I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

 **Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

 **But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic-how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone-something-was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

 **Then I heard my mum's voice. "Percy?"**

Mum I thought I hadn't seen her in over a year,

 **She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

 **My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She has a few grey streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it is as if she is seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

"She must have the kindness of a saint," Luke muttered

" **Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

 **Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world, chocolate, liquorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

"Lucky, free samples," Jason said wistfully

 **We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

"Aww is little Percy alright?" Clarisse said mockingly

 **I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

 **From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally how about some bean dip, huh?"**

"That, jerk,"

"Pig-headed monster"

Various threats were uttered about Gabe

 **I gritted my teeth.**

 **My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

"No, I changed my mind, she should be married to someone who makes her happy," Percy said

 **For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself.**

"You must be very convincing then

 **I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

 **Until that trip to the museum ...**

" **What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

" **No, Mum."**

 **I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

 **She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

" **I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

 **My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

" **Three nights-same cabin."**

" **When?"**

 **She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

 **I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

 **Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

 **I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out**

" **I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

 **Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

" **I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

" **Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

 **Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

" **Yes, honey," my mother said.**

" **And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

" **We'll be very careful."**

 **Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

 **Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

 **But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

 **Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

" **I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game.**

 **Please go back to it right now."**

 **Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

" **Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

 **He went back to his game.**

" **Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

 **For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes-the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride-as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

 **But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

 **An hour later we were ready to leave.**

 **Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car.**

 **He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more important, his '78 Camaro for the whole weekend.**

" **Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little**

 **Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

 **Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

 **I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

 **Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

 **I loved the place.**

 **We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

 **As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the colour of the sea.**

 **We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning**

 **routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly**

 **beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

 **I guess I should explain the blue food.**

 **See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

 **When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

 **Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

" **He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

 **Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

 **I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

" **How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

 **She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach.**

 **This cabin."**

" **But... he knew me as a baby."**

" **No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

 **I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

 **I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ... I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

" **Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

 **She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

" **I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."**

" **Because you don't want me around?" I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

 **My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I-I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

 **Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said-that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

" **Because I'm not normal," I said.**

" **You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

" **Safe from what?"**

 **She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me-all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

 **During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

 **Before that-a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

 **In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

 **I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

" **I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

" **My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

" **Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

 **My head was spinning. Why would my dad-who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever**

 **mentioned it before?**

" **I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't**

 **send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

" **For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."**

"You can stay there all year,"

 **She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions**

 **she would start to cry.**

 **That night I had a vivid dream.**

 **It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were**

 **trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's**

 **muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the**

 **ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to**

 **fight harder.**

 **I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!**

 **I woke with a start.**

 **Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

 **With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

 **I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

 **Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

 **My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

 **Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... hewasn't exactly Grover.**

" **Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

 **My mother looked at me in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

" **Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you you tell me?"**

 **I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

" **O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

 **I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on-and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...**

 **My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me"**

 **I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

 **She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you, Go!"**

 **Grover ran for the Camaro but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

 **Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"That's the end of the chapter,"

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" Luke said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room

"Ow, okay okay, lets stop" I say tugging my arm away,

"We need to talk," Luke said staring at me,

"I don't think so," I said looking away from him,

"I think so," he cried forcing me to look at him,

"Luke, what do you want me to say?" I said my eyes fulling up with tears,

"Say, I haven't lost you too," He begged,

 **So I haven't finished this chapter too, I'm still thinking of taking down this story, but I've published a new story featuring Alexis and Co, please check it out its call The Problems With Other Dimensions**


End file.
